


Sorry

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [69]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Brothers, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Sportahusbands, Tumblr Prompt, blood mention, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Big bro Glanni is taking care of his little bro Robbie's injuries, while Sportacus is freaking out because he really doesn't like seeing his husbando in pain?





	Sorry

Glanni dabbed at the cuts on Robbie arm and hand. Only a few were deep enough to cause worry. Unless you were Sportacus, who had already worked himself into a tizzy.

“What were you two even working on that he ended up like this?!” Sportacus was saying when Glanni tuned back in to the elf’s ranting. “Why does it have so many sharp edges? Why did you reach your hand  _inside_  the thing, Robbie?!”

Glanni rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Robbie sitting in front of him. One word from his little brother and he would make Sportacus shut up himself.

Robbie just shook his head. Glanni wiped more blood away. They were in the bunker. Robbie sat in his armchair, holding out his injured arm to Glanni. Sportacus paced around them. His worried monologue filled the lair. 

He stopped to look over Glanni’s shoulder, “How is it? Is it bad?”

“We’ll have to amputate,” Glanni said without hesitation.

Sportacus, who had looked queasy the whole time due to the blood, turned absolutely  _pale_. Robbie smacked Glanni with his good hand, “Don’t make him worse.”

Snickering, Glanni started bandaging Robbie’s smaller cuts, “I’m joking, Sportafuss.”

“Only I can call him names,” Robbie snapped. He winced as Glanni brushed over a larger cut. 

Glanni grimaced, “I might have to put a stitch in some of these,” He said, tracing a finger lightly around a few gashes. There was a particularly nasty one on the back of Robbie’s hand that Glanni wanted to tend to.

Sportacus moved around to sit on the recliner’s armrest, wrapping an arm around Robbie, “Sorry I can’t help with this.” He rested his chin on Robbie’s head. 

Robbie leaned against him, “I’m sorry I was so reckless.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“I’m sorry I worried you.”

“I’m sorry I-”

“I’m sorry I’m  _here for this_!” Glanni glared at them. The couple burst into laughter. Groaning, Glanni pinched the bridge of his nose, “All this because you dropped your wedding ring into the machine. You two are  _disgusting_.”

Sportacus pulled back to look at Robbie, “Is  _that_  why you had your arm in there?”

Robbie blushed, “Well it’s only been two months. I was hoping it would last longer than that before I lost it.”

Sportacus kissed him. Slipping his eyes shut, Robbie returned the kiss, his good hand holding the back of Sportacus’ head. His fingers tangled in Sportacus’ hair and Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie’s neck.

Glanni jumped to his feet, “Can you fucking  _not_?!” He sped from the room, gagging. He heard the two start laughing again and figured Robbie could sit in pain for a little while longer, the  _jerk_.


End file.
